Complicada Reencarnación
by Hanabi Sarutobi
Summary: Empiezo serie de one-shot...pero estos deberían de ser el 3ro y 4to...espero no sea complicado y se entiendo espero seguir con los anteriores, y no todo caótico
1. Complacido

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La cursiva son pensamientos

* * *

Se encontraba una persona un tanto cansada por el enorme tiempo que había estado en ese espacio estrecho y obscuro, pero a su parecer no tan pequeño como la armadura que usaba cuando era Jinchuriki de las 5 colas, pensaba para que había sido demasiado pronto su reencarnación, pero en fin el único con decisión en ello era Kamisama y pensaba

―_Lo mejor de esto, es que si me muevo mi madre inmediatamente me acaricia y es tan suave su contacto, con esa armadura que lleve desde hace largo tiempo ya me había olvidado realmente de lo que era el contacto humano, además se nota que está rodeada de persona que la quieren, además está esa voz que constantemente me llama pequeño sobrino…parece que proviene de alguien joven, quizá bastante joven _―en eso se queda quietecito, pues empieza esas voces que ya le son tan familiares

―tía Kurenai, aquí está bien―

―hai, Konohamaru…gracias por ayudarme a acomodar la despensa―

―no hay ¿por qué?, además así visito a mi sobrino― se acerca a tocar su enorme vientre de 9 meses

―si, así― decía Han con una voz de satisfacción

― ¿y cuánto tiempo falta para que nazca mi sobrino? ―

―ya pocos días Konohamaru―

― ¿en serio?...entonces pronto seré tío, tengo tantas ganas de conocerlo―

―no seas impaciente Konohamaru, yo también tengo muchas ganas de conocerlo, pero todo tiene un tiempo determinado y el nacerá cuando el piense que es el tiempo―

― ¿y cómo sabes que es él? Kurenai-sensei―

―es solo un presentimiento―

―_y no estás equivocada mamá, no lo estás…no cabe duda que las mujeres si tienen un sexto sentido, como dicen por ahí_― pensaba mientras se movía Han dentro de ese espacio tan cómodo para él.


	2. Desacuerdos

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La cursiva son pensamientos

* * *

3 personas que no se conocen entre sí, pero que tienen un destino en común conversan muy animadamente después de convivir durante 8 meses en ese pequeño pero cómodo espacio

―Entonces Utakata ¿cómo te viene lo que acontecerá en un mes? ― se oye preguntar a una voz masculina y le contesta otra del mismo género

―Kamisama así lo ha decidido y yo no contradigo sus mandatos―

―y ¿a ti Dan? ― le pregunta y ahora una femenina le contesta

―pues por mí está bien, además mi karma ya me pasó un poco la cuenta haciéndome reencarnar en una niña―

―ni te quejes que casi estamos en las mismas condiciones―le contesto la voz que antes preguntaba

―pero si tú reencarnaste en otro hombre…Kakuzu―

―pero sin ningún tipo de técnica de clan, siendo hijo de ninjas de Konoha, además de que se nota que nuestros padres son unos débiles, ya que se la pasan diciéndose palabras melosas y sin sentido para mí―

―si que resultaste muy exigente Kakuzu―

―pues que esperabas que renacieras siendo el hijo de un gran Hokage o dueño de alguna de las regiones de los grandes países―

―mínimo…con el martirio que fue soportar a ese maldito Hidan durante mis últimos años de vida al menos eso me merecía―

―sí…que cuestionas las decisiones de Kamisama―intervino en está ocasión Utakata

―hasta que hablas―dijo Kakuzu

―tu tampoco eres el mejor conversador que digamos―respondió Utakata

―y ¿por qué dices eso? ―

―escúchate y entenderás a lo que me refiero…bueno tengo un poco de sueño, así que ya no los interrumpo― se dio la vuelta y se quedo profundamente dormido y cuando Kakuzu se volteo para seguir su charla con Dan, se dio cuenta que este también se encontraba profundamente dormido

―demonios…nadie me respete…con quien creen que están hablando― después bostezo y sin más también cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente, ya con un Kakuzu de "buen" humor y un Dan curioso por lo que oía del exterior, le comenta a Utakata

―creo que hoy mamá se escucha más animada de lo normal―

―claro ha despertado su maestra― dijo Utakata

― ¿y cómo sabes eso? ―

―pues mientras tú y el bello durmiente seguían dormidos yo escuche las voces además se nota que su maestra es alguien importante en su país―

― ¿a quién llamaste "bello durmiente"? y la maestra de nuestra madre es la Hokage― dijo Kakuzu un tanto molesto

― ¿y tú de donde estás tan informado? ― pregunto Utakata

―pues ya lo saben, además yo también escucho las conversaciones del exterior―

―Ok…y algo más que nos quiera informar "nuestro" hermano incomodo―dijo Dan

―cállate…por eso eres niña―

―eso son decisiones de Kamisama― dijo Utakata

― tú no te metas siempre sales con los mismo "es la decisión de Kamisama", ya te pareces a Hidan con su obsesión por la religión―

― yo no soy un obsesionado y solo sigo lo que me enseño mi maestros―

― y vamos con lo mismo…tu dichoso maestro―

― no otra vez― comento Dan en voz baja

― ¿qué dijiste? ― lo volteo a ver Kakuzu envuelto en un aura maligna

―nada― y pensó _que bueno que no estoy en la misma bolsa que ellos, la que me he salvado por tantos meses…lo bueno es que pronto saldremos de aquí, _sonrió y vio que sus hermanos seguían discutiendo como siempre, más bien que Kakuzu seguía con su monologo mientras Utakata lo ignoraba olimpicamente


	3. Honor

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La cursiva son pensamientos. Este pequeño escrito está relatado por el protagonista así que la mayoría son soliloquios.

* * *

Menudo lío en que estoy metido, con este par de padres que no saben lo que sienten y se la pasan discutiendo cada vez que se ven, mi padre para rematar las cosas sale con otra y tiene el descaro de decirle a mi madre lo que hace, ella en lugar de reclamarle solo se calla, asimila la información y lo deja sin decirle nada de mi existencia…ella tendrá sus motivos. Ahora cada vez se encuentran menos, casi deduzco que se evitan, luego mi madre que sufre de vez en cuando con esa marca, al menos ella la llama así, y esa gente burlándose de ella diciéndole que su mejor amigo es mi padre…si supieran quien es mi padre, se callarían de una buena vez y se quedarían así, al menos su amiga Kurenai la apoya en todo lo que puede, me enorgullece saber que las kunoichis del país que tanto amo, sean tan valientes, valiosas y bondadosas…se me olvidaba mencionar su amiga Kurenai es mamá soltera, pero eso no la debilita ni poco, todo lo contrario la hace más fuerte.

¿Por qué mi padre es así con mi madre? ¿Por qué no le dice de una buena vez lo que siente o lo que no siente?, no ve que la hace sufrir y de paso a mí, ya que cuando mi madre se siente acongojada, yo me siento muy triste…creo que no hice bien mi papel de Nidaime de esta aldea, bueno del país.

Creo que mamá está mejor, la ha venido a visitar un amigo del pasado y le está ayudando a curar sus heridas, espero que como shinobi, tome una decisión adecuada.

Ya no vivo en mi aldea, ni siquiera en mi país mi madre, se vino a vivir con un desconocido, hubiese preferido que se quedara con su mejor amigo de la aldea, al menos él fue capaz de dejar callado a mi padre.

Estoy feliz, hoy por fin conoceré a mi mamá…además he regresado a mi aldea hermosa, no sé porque mi madre decidió esto…pero estoy seguro que ella tiene sus motivos…si estos nueve meses que he pasado junto con ella me ha demostrado que es una mujer decidida, sin miedo a los retos, pero sobretodo que podrá equivocarse…pero siempre enmienda sus errores…te amo madre…eres una buena mujer, una excelente shinobi…pero sobretodo una excelente madre. Espero que todo lo que he vivido y aprendido dentro de mi madre no se me olvide y cada que pueda la sienta sentir orgullo, y ante todo respeto. Esperen creo que veo una luz…

Minutos después se escucho un chillido, y un lindo bebé peliblanco le sonreía a sus padres.

―Anko, creo que nos está sonriendo―

―son tus ideas Kakashi―


	4. Explicando

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo...son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

Ya sé que su servidora, con sus ideas locas…pero espero les guste recuerden en qué contexto se encuentra este escrito, así solo me queda advertir que este escrito está desarrollado en 4 diferentes embarazos.

La cursiva son pensamientos.

Kamisama me ha reencarnado muy pronto…se habrá equivocado o ha sido muy condescendiente con mis malas decisiones...soy el cuarto Kazekage, tome decisiones aberrantes durante mi vida, ya que yo pensaba era lo mejor para Suna…mis decisiones dañaron a todos mis seres queridos, mis hijos, mi cuñado e inclusive ha mi amada esposa...creen que no la amaba…realmente era así pero con ese consejo de ancianos presionándome y yo tan impulsivo como soy, he de decir que mi hijo Kankuro se parece a mí, siempre fue el más parecido a mí y no solo físicamente, y Temarí mi niña me recordaba tanto a su madre…era su vivo retrato….por esto y más creo que Kamisama ha tenido mucha condescendencia conmigo, no merezco renacer tan pronto…y con una familia tan particular, mis padres tan jóvenes, mis abuelos tan felices con mi nacimiento…pero tengo una duda, porque mis padres insisten tanto con que no se me transmitan las técnicas de clan…ellos tendrán sus motivos, pero pues yo tengo mis dudas, a pesar de su juventud se escuchan felices, además dice que todo paso tan rápido, pero no se arrepienten de nada…que bueno es renacer, espero que en está ocasión pueda enmendar mis errores.

Oh Kamisama ha sido tan bueno conmigo, inclusive mis padres me llamaran con mi nombre anterior Hotaru, me esperan con gran anhelo, no soy su primer hijo, pues se escucha que le hablan a un pequeño bebé fuera de aquí, pero que mis padres no son ninjas o que, como le hicieron para tener 2 bebes tan juntos, es una broma, con el tiempo que he pasado aquí me he dado cuenta que mis padres son muy responsables y que si nos tuvieron tan juntos es porque simplemente fue el destino, me esperan con ansias a diferencia de con mi hermanito, ya han elegido nombres antes de mi nacimiento, mis abuelos constantemente le tocan el vientre a mi madre y son muy cálidos a pesar de parecer una personas muy serios, eso lo siento cada que la tocan pues me trasmiten todo el amor que siento por mi llegada y cuando visitan a mi madre, le hablan con cariño mi hermano, eso es lo que creo porque le llaman escarabajito, no se porque pero a mi hermano le parece muy gracioso pues se la pasa riendo junto con ellos, ya solo faltan unos días para mi nacimiento, no puedo esperar para conocer a mi nueva familia, se nota que ellos no solo me utilizaran como la anterior.

Hola yo soy Yagura, soy el contenedor del 3 colas, bueno mejor dicho…era el contenedor del 3 colas hasta mi muerte, me ha tocado reencarnar en un seno familiar joven…en la nación del fuego…en el clan especialista en insectos…sin embargo he escuchado a mi padre hablar con mis abuelos…se nota que son una familia muy seria y respetuosa …ha se me estaba olvidando pertenezco al clan Aburame, mis padres se llaman Shiho y Shino, muy parecidos sus nombre ¿verdad?, pero son muy diferentes…aunque los 2 son muy cálidos…aunque mi padre fuera de casa pareciera todo un estoico.

Hoy no parece un buen día para mis padres, mamá está triste…porque otra mujer la ha llamado amante de su esposo; mi padre no estaba salió de misión, en cuanto llego vino y la trato de consolar pero mi madre, se siente culpable…no se porque…hoy le dio tanta paz la presencia de mi padre y mis hermanitos a mi madre, le gusta que mi padre este en casa le transmite confianza y tranquilidad…no se a donde voy, dice mi mamá que no es necesario…creo que vamos a la ca4sa de la señora que ofendió a mi madre, ahora estamos en un hospital, se escuchan risas…todo Salió bien parece que solo fue un mal entendido…me alegro me gusta sentir a mi madre feliz.

Cada día que pasa me sorprenden más mis padres, se dedican en cuerpo y en alma a sus diferentes actividades, y dentro de la casa nunca se olvidan de mí, mi madre no tiene antojos constantes pero cuando los llega a tener, mi padre es inalcanzable y no regresa hasta conseguir su objetivo…que es mantener a mi madre contenta y satisfecha, aunque he de decir, que parecen conejos, pues cuando están juntos se la pasan la mayor parte del tiempo en la cama, aunque siempre yo termino siendo el centro de atención, espero que esto no cambié en cuanto nazca, pues parece que tengo 2 hermanitos mayores, se oyen hermosas vocecitas que me llaman y me dicen constantemente que me aman y que no pueden esperar para verme.

En mí pasado todos creían que era una persona dura y desalmada, pero todo lo contrario solo necesitaba el cariño y respeto de los demás, por otro lado era mi destino pues tenía que proteger a toda mi villa, eso a costa de la propia, pero eso es mi pasado y les estoy contando mi presente.

Hoy papá parece preocupado creo que a mamá le pasa algo…no es nada del otro mundo, creo que es tiempo que conozca a mi familia…es tiempo de renacer...nos vemos pronto…espero que en está ocasión la vida no me juzgue tan duro y me permita vivir más y formar una familia.4

Que tal soy Yugito Nii, la contenedora del 2 colas, dicen que en ocasiones nuestro destino nos juega alguna broma y ese es mi caso…soy la cuarta hija de un joven matrimonio… ¿qué cómo le hacen?...pues copulando como conejos…además se nota que mis abuelos, están muy felices con el número de nietos que somos e inclusive esperan que seamos más…creo que mis padres solo lo agarran de pretexto, aunque no creo que sea así, el clan de mi padre es poco numeroso, y pienso que ese es el motivo por el cual mis padres han tenido tanta descendencia… la poca población con la generación anterior…mi padre es un experto rastreador, siempre hace bien su trabajo, tanto que se encuentra dentro de un escuadrón especial…esto preocupa algo a mamá pero se siente muy orgullosa de él y cuando regresa de misión mis abuelos pasan por mis hermanos…Ai, Hotaru y Kisho, esos son sus nombres o al menos eso es lo que he escuchado, son pequeño no creo que pasen de los 5 años, por eso mis comentarios que mis padres parecen conejos…o cierto no les he contado nada de mi madre es una de las expertas del laboratorio de descodificación…es una gran decodificadora al menos eso he escuchado decir a la Hokage, que a pesar de ser tan joven es muy habilidosa en su trabajo…ella como tantos de la aldea es huérfana así que mis abuelos paternos son los únicos que tenemos, seré por eso que se llevan tan bien…a mis padres los visitan sus compañeros de equipo quienes parecen también tienen hijos…lo que más vienen a visitarlos son unos tal Namikaze…él parece un niño con voz de hombre y su esposa…se escucha tan tranquila…pues realmente tiene que ser así para soportar al marido, los visitan tanto pues él dice sentirse muy agradecido con mis padres…no sé el motivo, además de que ella por lo que he escuchado fue compañera del equipo de mi padre, ellos tienen un niño, al menos eso parece…y pues el otro compañero es un tan Inuzuka creo que mi padre atrae a los hiperactivos, pues este tiene una personalidad muy similar a la del Namikaze, y su esposa por lo que platican no es de esta aldea…ellos también tiene un hijo parece un bebé muy pequeño por lo cual no se su género…y los más guerreros son unos trillizos que van a jugar con mis hermanos, son hijos de un matrimonio más maduro que el de mis padres, eso lo deduzco por el tono de sus voces, sus nombres son Iruka y Shizune al menos eso creo, el de sus hijos no lo recuerdo en este momento...he notado que muchos esperan mi llegada…no lo creería posible, pero así es…espero no hagan gran alboroto pues ya falta solo un mes para mi nacimiento.


	5. Por fin

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La cursiva son pensamientos

* * *

―_que rico come mi futura madre, cada uno de sus platillos es un deleite, no cabe duda que soy una persona con suerte.―_

―Canta hermoso, es cariñosa...un poco tímida pero muy cariñosa conmigo. Cada día que pasa me enamoro más de ella.―

―Apesar de haber crecido en una casa tan fría, porque mis tios se escuchan muy serios y el abuelo el triple, pero al fin y al cabo son Hyüga...pobre madre mía.―

―Y que puedo decir de mi padre...buen mozo, galante, amable, guapo, atento, y demás cualidades, solo me queda poco tiempo aquí adentro, espero y mi hijo vaya a ser tan buen padre como intente serlo yo.―

―Todo seria perfecto si tan solo pudiera ver nuevamente a Kushina―

―――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――――― Sequequedosuperpequeñ,yunapregunta¿lecumplosudeseoaMinato?


	6. Cosas que cambian, cosas que quedan

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La cursiva son pensamientos

* * *

_Que bien se siente esto...es tan cálido...aunque es un poco oscuro_

―Yashamaru ¿estás ahí?―

―si Karura, aquí estoy―

―¿qué haces?―

―pues me acomodo, ¿y tú?―

―estaba durmiendo...no sé porque me da tanto sueño―

―será que lo hayas heredado de nuestro padre―

―¿por qué dices eso?―

―no has escuchado que nuestra madre constantemente le dice perezoso―

―pues...sí, pero quizá solo sea porque le da la gana decirle así―

―podría ser, pero también mi idea no es tan descabellada ¿o no?―

―tienes razón Yashamaru―

―te extrañe tanto hermana―

―yo también hermano―

―¿por qué me dejaste tan repentinamente?―

―ese era mi destino y ¿cuidaste a mis niños lo suficiente?―

―en medida de lo posible y siento lo de Gaara―

―no te preocupes, mi pequeño nació desgraciado...pero espero que su vida sea mejor―

―esperemos sea así―

―ya han de ser todos unos jovenes guapos y desgraciadamente huerfanos―

―así es hermana, por lo cierto nuestra madre se llama igual que tu hija mayor―

―tienes razón...pero ellos son de Konoha―

―tienes razón son Nara, ese clan pertenece al país del fuego―

―oye Yashamaru ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda dentro?―

―ya sólo un mes Karura...te voy a extrañar tanto―

―yo también...pero naceremos como hermanos así que no hay problema, aunque mi memoria te olvide, mi alma no lo hará―

―tampoco la mía―

― y ¿qué me ibas a decir ayer que te quedaste callado y me dijiste que me lo dirías hoy?―

―pues...que...ahora no tendrás hermano―

―¿cómo sabes eso?...acaso morirás en el alumbramiento―

―que fatalista eres, _y te quejas de Gaara, si eres peor_―

―no eso...lo que pasa es que...soy niña―

―¿qué...cosa?―

―pues reencarne en niña...ni modo―

―pues ahora seremos idénticos, que bueno―en ese empiezan a escuchar las voces suponen de sus padres desde fuera

―Temarí...ya pronto podré jugar con mis sobrinos y mis marionetas―

―pero las marionetas son para batalla, no para jugar con tus familiares, Kankuro―

―tienes razón, pero son mías y yo hago con ellas lo que quiero ¿o no?―

―pues sí―

―¿y el Kazekage qué tanto anda pensando?―

―en nada Temarí, en nada―

―seguramente en su pila de papeles que tiene pendientes en su oficina―

―pero Gaara...solo vine un momento―

―¿cómo el Nara se atrevé a dejarte venir así, hasta Suna―

―ah...es eso...pero ya va a venir por mí, además no me deja sola ¿o sí?―

―tienes razón―

―escuchaste eso Karura...¿acaso no serán tus hijos?―ella solo estaba boquiabierta y espectante

―se llaman igual que tus hijos...Gaara, Kankuro y Temarí...son de Suna ¿quién más podrían ser?―

―cualquiera, pero es bastante coincidencia, pero quizá no sean ellos recuerda que son los principes de la nación y por lo tanto cualquiera familia podría haber usado sus nombres―

―pero los 3, eso sería raro―

―sí pero no imposible― cuando repentinamente sienten un ruido y después el movimiento de su madre la cual dice

―que bueno que llegaste, Gaara ya estaba desconfiando de tí―

―¿quién dejaría a la princesa de Suna? Más de lo necesario―

* * *

Está es una serie de one-shot que titularé "Maldita reencarnación" o algo así, espero les guste este debería ser el 3ro. Pero los subo según me vienen a la cabeza lo siento si es un poco enredado y espero que este no se sienta incompleta, sin más me despido y mucha suerte.


	7. Un destino un poco complicado

Los personajes que ocupare en este momento, no me pertenecen, que más quisiera yo....son de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

La cursiva son pensamientos

* * *

_¿En dónde estoy?¿por qué está todo tan oscuro? Se empieza a mover en algo que siente como una bolsa ¿acaso esto es el infierno?_, sigue moviendose cuando choca contra algo

―hey tu deja de moverte de una buena vez...que estoy durmiendo―

―¿quién eres?―

―Soy Röshi ¿y tú?―

―¿el jinchüriki del 4 colas?―

―sí, el mismo, ¿cómo sabes eso?―

― digamos que soy una persona bien informada―

―¿y sabes en dónde estamos?―

―pues creo que ya nos toca―

―¿qué nos toca?―

―pues limpiar nuestro Karma―

―¿nuestro Karma...es decir, hemos reencarnado?―

―hai, me imagino que te sientes bien―

―no tanto―

―¿por qué?―

―digamos que hice algunas cosillas en mi otra vida―

―¿cómo, qué cosas?...por lo cierto no me dijiste ¿quién eres?―

―pues soy...Akasuna no Sasori―

―eres parte de los Akatsuki ¿verdad?―

―sí―

―ustedes me asesinaron―

―técnicamente sí...pero directamente no―

―¿cómo?―

―extrajimos el Bijü y eso te mato―

―no importa―

―¿cómo que no importa?―

―no―

―tú Karma te trajo hasta aquí y te está haciendo pagar un poco―

―¿cómo?―

―no has escuchado las voces de afuera―

―un poco, escucho mucho la voz de una mujer...parece jovén y habla muy dulcemente―

―ella es nuestra madre―

―su nombre es...Mat...¿algo?―

―Matsurí...se llama Matsurí...Sasori―

―he escuchado...otra voz la de un jovén...generalmente cuando siento algo sobre mi espalda―

―¿has escuchado su nombre?―

―hai...se llama Kankuro...no me digas...no me digas―

―no te digo...pero creo que te has dado cuenta―

―¿somos hijos del 4to. Kazekage?―

―no...que no te dijera―

―dimelo―mientras se movía energicamente y escucha la voz femenina de siempre gritando

―Gaaraaaaaaa, Gaaraaaaaaa...se están moviendo―y siente una mano posarse cerca de su cabeza y grita, mientras se sigue moviendo

―noooooooooo―

―sí, querido―dijo Röshi sarcastico

Así pasaron los días, con Sasori cada día más inquieto y con un Röshi un poco desesperado

―¿y sabes cuánto tiempo llevamos aquí?― pregunto Sasori

―según mis calculos unos 6 meses―

―entonces ¿sólo nos quedan 3 aquí adentro?―

―hai―

―¿y qué haremos?―

―no te preocupes tanto...porque cuando nascamos se nos olvidará todo...al menos en apariencía―

―pero...he hecho tantas cosas malas―

―no te preocupes...mamá parece ser muy buena―

―eso parece―

―no parece...lo es...no escuchas como nos canta siempre en las noches antes de dormir, además papá no parece malo...solo poco expresivo―

―yo diría inexpresivo―

―¿lo conoces?―

―digamos que lo tuve que capturar junto a Deidara y casi mato a nuestro futuro tío...―

―tú si la tienes difícil ...¿y le estrajeron el bijü?―

―sí―

―¿y por qué no murió?―

―alguién más sacrifico su vida...para revivirlo―

―entonces ya no tiene bijü―

―hai, preocupate menos―

―yo no estaría tan seguro―

―se te olvidara todo...así que ya deja dormir en paz porque llevó 2 meses sin dormir bien gracias a tí y pienso que no quieres cargar más tu Karma ¿o sí?―

―tienes razón―

A partir de ese día Sasori, solo se movía cuando era necesario para reacomodarse en el vientre de su madre, hasta que llego el día

―Gaara...me duele―

―ya casi llegamos Matsurí...Kankuro apurate―

―ya voy Gaara _¿por qué me hace cargar a mi las pañaleras?_―

―yo llevó a Matsurí cargando y aún así voy más rápido―

―_ah, era por eso_― entraron en el hospital en Sunagakure y pronto dió a luz a 2 pequeños pelirrojos.

―Mira que bonitos están Chöji―

―tienes razón Sari―

―oye me recuerda a alguién...pero no se a quien― dijo Kankuro

―¿y cómo se van a llamar hermano?―preguntó Temarí

―Michi...el que tiene cargando Kankuro y Miki el que tienes tú―

―sus nombres son parecidos no crees que es demasiado problemático― preguntó el Nara

―callate ya hombre perezoso y cuída a la niñas―


End file.
